1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to color detection and sensing systems and more particularly to mobile devices that incorporate color detection and sensing systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Color detection systems are generally known in areas other than mobile communication devices. For example, there are systems that measure or determine paint colors for matching paints. These systems tend to be dedicated and accurate systems found in establishments such as paint shops, for example. Systems for color sensing tend to be very expensive and large, and generally not suitable for mobile devices.
Many mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, include cameras. Some phone cameras can also measure surface color with very limited accuracy (ambient light may tend to distort results, etc.).
It would be advantageous to be able to use a mobile communication device to sense and measure colors.